Navigation systems such as Global Positioning System (GPS) devices have become a common feature of cars being used on roads today. More recently, such GPS devices are being manufactured with integral telecommunication functionality, for example whereby telecommunication cards are provided within the GPS device (for example a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) card, an Enhanced Data rates for GSM Evolution (EDGE) card or a Long Term Evolution (LTE) card). The provision of such telecommunication functionality on a GPS device enables online services to be provided during the road navigation, for example traffic conditions, current fuel prices, weather forecasts. These “live” services are already available on most stand-alone car navigation systems, and are also available on other devices such as smartphones that have navigation applications. These services display information on the screen of the device.
All these devices also have a “read aloud” function, whereby a text-to-speech engine converts written text corresponding to driving instructions such as “turn right into main street” into the sound of a human voice. These verbal instructions complement the driving information displayed on the screen of the navigation device, such that the driver does not need to look at the map to receive driving instructions.
At the beginning of a trip, the driver has to select a destination on the screen of the device, with the current position being the starting point. In addition, the driver can set several options or criteria, for example selecting a shortest path, fastest path, or avoiding highways. Once such selections are made the driver clicks on “Start navigation”.
The navigation device runs a routing algorithm to find the best route according to the end points (i.e. current position and user selected destination), the map database and the user selected criteria. The outcome of the routing algorithm is a sequence of hops and turning points. Some hops are short, for example when the car is moving in an urban area where frequent turns are required, while other hops are longer, for example when the car is moving on a highway.
Maps are usually complemented with a collection of Points of Interest (POI). These are locations, typically a gas station, a hotel, a restaurant, a shopping mall, or a historical location. The data for the POI database is collected from a variety of sources. In some cases the mapping companies collect it, sometimes the data is provided directly to mapping companies from larger chain locations, and other times the information is gathered by companies who specialize in creating business directories.
Some navigation systems provide what is termed “Location Aware Touring”, whereby information about a particular location is presented visually to a driver as the driver is passing a particular point of interest. Such systems rely on a GPS location being used to trigger the generation and conveyance of particular visual information, i.e. based on the navigation device being at a particular point or location.
This type of system is similar to information systems used in museums and the like, as a visitor moves from one room to another room, whereby relevant commentary is provided along the route, for example providing background to a painting being displayed at a museum.
These types of systems provide a collection of prerecorded audio files that are merely activated according to the current position of the navigation device.
Navigation systems such as those described above have the disadvantage that the additional information is displayed on a screen, which is impractical while driving. In addition, other types of systems which provide audio information to tourists visiting museums and the like, provide such information in response to a navigation device being located at a particular location, which can often be an impractical time to receive information if used in the context of navigation systems providing route guidance.